Kamichama Karin Chu Volume 1
by xxKamichama Karinxx
Summary: click to read the summay inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!!!

I bought 2 mangas of Kamichama Karin Chu! Im done reading them I´m going to post them in fanfiction!!!!

**First each chapter/episodes per chapter sections they might be short though,and Oh I DONT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU OR MANGA ALL BELONGS TO KOGE-DONBO CREDITS FOR EVERYTHING!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamichama Karin Chu Manga Presnts Episode 0.

One Day Kazune went,and say "Hey Karin".

"What is it Kazune-Kun?" said Karin.

"Karin I ´m thinking of going to England".said Kazune

"WAAHH YAAAYY! Aftar seeing Harry Potter,I´ve been wanting to go there"said Karin.

"Karin. You would be staying here." said Kazune.

"Oh If you want to go you would be paying with your own Kazune.

Karin Shocks.

Karin says" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!".

Then during school Karin was talking to Himeka-Chan.

Karin said" He said He´s going to investigate. AWW. What should I ask him to bring me?.

Himkeka said" HMMMM....... Is that all he said?

Karin said" Yup. But The god transformation stuff is all over now. I wonder what he´s thinking?

Our god transformation is draws out a super powers using a ring. Aftar the god transformation battle to protect Himeka-Chan. We all destroy the rings. But... both Himeka-Chans got well and was all over. We can find the ring of Zeus,but it´s probably broken too. We confirmed the superising fact that Kazune Kun and I....... were husband and wife,and Himeka Chan was our daugther. What is he thinking really..... Then she heard someone called her"Hanazono Saaaan! there you are" said Micchi."Ah! Micchi" said Karin. "Hanazono San did you know? Kazune-Kun is going to England!!" said Micchi. Karin said" Ah,Yes I know. What do you recommend I ask you for as a souvenier from this trip to England Micchi?. Micchi said " What are you talking about? It´s not just a little trip! He just asked me about this school´s sister school in England!. Karin said " He´s going to Study abroad. St.. Study Abroad? Study Abroad? Kazune-Kun is?! No Way!! I didn´t know that!! Micchi said" Hmmm..... But he seemed fairly serious when he asked about it. Karin said" NO!! If Kazune-kun´s studying abroad doe´s that mean we be apart for years? I DON´T WANT THAT!! -*sobs-*.

Karin went to find Kazune ,and say " Kazune-Kun!! Uh...um,Hey.

Kazune said" Ah,Karin. What´s up?

Karin said" I CAN´T LET IT HAPPEN!! Kazune- Kuuun! Is it true about studying abroad?! He,all that god transformation stuff is over now.

Kazune said" Eh? who told you about that?

Karin said" It Dosen´t matter! You....Won´t go anywhere will you? You Won´t right Kazune-kun?

Kazune stays quiet......theres a silence

Karin says " Kazune-Kun?

Kazune says " That´s none of your business.

Karin----- !!!!!

Karin says " It is my business! we live together aftar all! Come on Kazune-Kun It´s not true is it?! Come on! --grabs Kazune´s shoulder.

Kazune says " YOU JUST A STUPID GIRL!!! STAY OUT IF IT!! -----lets go of Karin of my shoulder.

Karin went EHHH! what was that!?.

-------------------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------

"urse Crse Curse Curse Curse Curse Curse Curse"said Karin.

Umm Hanazono-San? what are you doing "said Micchi?

Karin said" Look at this Ta-Da This is Kazune-Kuns Passport! I changed his photo to a picture of a Xavier.

Micchi went Wah-Uh-oh!

*******************************Travia Card from Shii-Chan**************************************

Thus is an Illigal act called "Forrgery of official cocuments," so good kids,Dont TRRY this.

**************************************************************************************************************

Kazune came,and said" Hey,that´s my passport I was looking for that yesterday! What are you doing with it,Karin?

Karin said: Hmm. What Am I doing Indeed.

Kazune said " WHAT DID YOU DO!!? I CAN¨T USE THIS!!

Karin said" Ho Ho Ho Ho this will teach you not to ignore Karin-Chan.

Kazune said" But Oh well.

Karin: EH?

Kazune: Actually this one´s almost expired. see.

Kazune: I was just about to renew my passport,anyway. (Thoughts its still a little embarassing but...)

Karin: KGGGHH! WHY YOU-!

Micchi: ..........................

Karin said" Take that! Plan B!!

I call it "operation:Fill Kazune-Kun´s Luggage with Bugs"!!

Karin said" I can just see the bug-hating Kazune-Kun´s Face covered in tears!

Micchi: Wow,so where are the bugs?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Karin said" Micchi! there´s a bug!! Oh? Found one?--hugs Micchi of fear.

Karin: Catch it Catch it!

Micchi: Hanazono-San your face will be covered with tears long before Kazune-Kun´s is..... B..But........

Karin: Stares-.

Micchi: That shows just how much you don´t want to be apart from Kazune-Kun. You are trying your best,aren´t you Hanazono-San?

Karin: EH! No! this is payback for Kazune-Kun for being such a tryant!!.(huffs)

Micchi: Yeah I understand. You´re so cute.

Karin: U...Ugh! You Don´t understand at all Micchi!

I dont want to be apart from him. He says.........

Micchi: Smiles.

Karin: A-All right! I just put this in Kazune-Kuns Luggage.! (TRIPS)

GYAAAAAAHH!

Kazune: ! !!! What´s wrong Karin!!? (Bug on forhead)

Karin: Kazune KUUUUNN!!!!!!1

Kazune: Falls,and bumps into stuff,and faints.

Karin: Kyaaaaa! he´s bleeding!!

Micchi Kazune-Kuns Bleeding!! I´m sorry I´m sorry wake up Kazune-Kun! You Can´t die!! you can go to England. So please open your eyes!!(hugs Kazune)

Kazune: Wakes up.

Karin: Ah,Kazune-Kun!! thanks goodness!

Micchi: Kazune-Kain don´t go......... to England.

Kazune,and Karin: Micchi?

Micchi: Think of Hanazono-san. Can you lly bear to sacrfice her? You´ll make her sad.

Kazune: No. I´m going.

Karin: !

Kazune: (starts to cry) I´m going becasue I have to go now. It´s not about Karin.(wipes)

Micchi: Then I´ll take this opportunity to...... take Hanazono-San for myself

Karin,and Kazune: Glares

Kazune: Starts to be jealous

Kazune: Do what you want. Slams door

Karin: I´m sorry Micchi... Thank you. I´m sorry.

Micchi: Hanazono-san......

Karin: I don´t mean anything. To Kazune-Kun.(starts to run away)

Micchi: Hanazono-san!

Karin: Stupid!! Stupid Kazune-Kun!!!! I never mattered to Kazune-Kun. And yet I got so carried away.

Karin STUPID!! Is it that important!? More then Me! It´s making me so sad! Is studying aboad is "god transformation" that Important!? Kazune-Kun,you STUPID JERK!

Eh!

Glasses man?

Glassses man: Ngh...! Amuatar Goddess! Don´t shout so suddenly!

Karin: Why are you falling out of trees? Kuh!

Glasses Man: I used to always observe you from Tree-Tops Old Habits..

Karin´s thoughts( is he Koala)?

Karin: That´s weird. You Should Stop that!

Glasses Man: Wh..what?

Karin: It´s weird! but you´re still hung up on it? You don´t have a ring anymore. You can´t transform! First Kazune-Kun,now Glasses Man...

Glasses Guy: Ngh... Kujyou? This is why I call you an Amateur Goddess. You Don´t understand How we felt,why we fought!

Karin: I..I was working hard for Himeka-Chan,too that not what I meant!

Glasses Guy: To us,the god transformation was our destiny... an our reason for living!

Karin: EH?! Your reason for living!? it was so that important!!!

Glasses guy: Hn..! I´m sure it´s the same for Kujyo!

Karin: UGH! I don´t get! Instaed of obsessing over something that´s over.... Why don´t you you use that energy to are about Kirka-Senpai, the one who fought with you?(starts running)

Glasses Guy: .....

Karin: AAAAUGH! this is making less and less sense! Their " reason for living"? Really!?.

Karin: Is "God transformation" Kazune-Kun´s.... reason for living too? Is that why this god stuff more important than I am?(tears)

Karin: I kind of feel like the good transformation has taken Kazune-Kun from me...

NN? voices?

* puts ear through door*

"Are you okay with Kazune-kun I wouldn´t able to stand it." said Micchi.

Karin: Ah! Micchi!

Micchi: I can´t bear to see her being so sad.

Kazune: ....... you´re a very nice guy. And If I´m not careful,she might hate me. But.. It might be hard on Karin not. I´m the one whot her mixed her up in all this. I couldn´t do any-thing on my own. She was living a peaceful live,but I dragged her into this.... It was a dangerous battle,but she worked with us if for herself. For us,when at the time,we were practically strangers to her. What ever happens,I will protect her. I will do anything to protect them. If it´s for my family, I want to be worthy of Karin´s feelings. So I will do everything I can! I don´t care what happens to me!

Karin: Smiles,and says "Kazune-kun".! I was able to work so hard becasue Kazune-kun,and Himeka-Chan were with me...... Kazune-Kun and I are husband,and wife... Hikmeka-Chan is our child.. my family..

Micchi: I understand. to Think you would have a such a firm resolve. But what will you do If I take Hanazono-san? Like eariler.

Kazune: What are you stupid? If you take her I´ll just steal her back of course!

Karin: Eh?

Kazune: I won´t let anyone have her!

Micchi: Hmmm, that´s quite different than you said before.

Kazune: well,there were bugs there. I wanted to get out as fast as I could NN?

Kazune,and Micchi: AAAHH!! Karin!!!!

Kazune: you planned this Nishikori!!

Micchi: I...I didn´t know. I-

Karin:I..I´m sorry. I... didn´t understand what you were thinking Kazune-kun.

Kazune: Blush

Karin. I.. I´m behind you!! No matter how lonely It is,I´ll be okay!!!

Kazune: Blush... Whatever!

Karin: Go study abroad Kazune-Kun!

Kazune: Eh? Me? Why?

Karin: Eh?

Himeka: I´m Hooome.

Karin: EH Himeka-chan is the one studying abroad!?

Himeka: Ehh EHHh ehhh

Karin: Wh-Why!? will you be okay speaking english?

Micchi: Eh? no way!!

Kazune: It was a misunderstanding?

Himeka: yes.Q-Chan will be with me for a while. Besides you know?

Himeka: I thought Kazune-Chan was my cousin. when I found out he was my farther.... I was really,really surprised.

Karin: ah, you heard that? you just acted so normal.

Himeka: Of couse heard it. At first,I was so surprised,I got depressed. But eventually I calmed down. And then I wanted to know... What my farther was like! Wgat kind of person was my farther before he protected me in the form of Kazune-Chan? so I want to go to England,where my father was! I want to know no matter what it takes!!! I´m sorry for keeping it a secret while I talked while I talked it over with Kazune-Chan.

Karin: Himeka Chan.

Kazune:There´s something else that I´m concerned about,so I´m go and come right back. well... It depends on how things are over therre... but I should be back in a month or two?

Karin: Oh. Then I´ll be alone.

Micchi: It´s okay,Hanazono-san I´ll

Kazune: Oh yeah,Nishikori! I have a favor to ask you.

Micchi: Eh!

Karin: ..but... I´ll be alone ...

But Himeka-Chan should be getting here soon.

Kazune: I´m sorry! you really will be lonely won´t you?

Karin: yeah! I´ll be fine! I´ll take care of things while your gone!

Karin: well,take care kazune-kun.

Kazune: Yeah you too,Karin.

Karin: Y..yes will be but.. your going to protect us.... Himeka-chan is going to learn the truth.

Karin: You have wonderful intentions! I have support you,too

Kazune: thank you. I´m sorry.

Kazune: Should I kiss you?

Karin: Eh!!!!!!!!

Karin:ehhhh noow!!!!!!!!!!

Kazune: Be quiet everyone will hear you!

Kazune: * takes Karin´s hat off.

Lifts her chin up.

comes closer.

very closer ready to kiss.

Micchi: Heeeey!! Come on,let´s go!

Kazune: Michiru-Kuuuun!

Karin:Jumps!

Kazune: Micchi...

Micchi: If passport control is crowded,we´ll miss our flight. Aren´t you the one who told me to come with you becsue you wanted to investgate something at my house in england?

Kazune: Yeah,yeah...

Kazune: well,Karin...

Karin: yeah?

Kazune puts karins hat back at her head.

Kazune: we´ll finish when I get back!

Karin: Eh! *-blushes crazy*-

Karin: Kazune I´ll do my best....to look forward to the day you come back!

-------------------The End-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AW that was sad

WOW THIS THE LONGEST STORY IN THE WORLD FOR ME! OWWW My hand hurts!!

Karin: are you okay

yeah!

well I DIDNT MADE THIS STORY  
Karin: YEAH KOGE-DONBO DID!

well see ya for next chapter!

Kazune: OH yeah please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!!!

I bought 2 mangas of Kamichama Karin Chu! Im done reading them I´m going to post them in fanfiction!!!!

**First each chapter/episodes per chapter sections they might be short though,and Oh I DONT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU OR MANGA ALL BELONGS TO KOGE-DONBO CREDITS FOR EVERYTHING!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamichama Karin Chu Manga Presnts Episode 0.

One Day Kazune went,and say "Hey Karin".

"What is it Kazune-Kun?" said Karin.

"Karin I ´m thinking of going to England".said Kazune

"WAAHH YAAAYY! Aftar seeing Harry Potter,I´ve been wanting to go there"said Karin.

"Karin. You would be staying here." said Kazune.

"Oh If you want to go you would be paying with your own Kazune.

Karin Shocks.

Karin says" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!".

Then during school Karin was talking to Himeka-Chan.

Karin said" He said He´s going to investigate. AWW. What should I ask him to bring me?.

Himkeka said" HMMMM....... Is that all he said?

Karin said" Yup. But The god transformation stuff is all over now. I wonder what he´s thinking?

Our god transformation is draws out a super powers using a ring. Aftar the god transformation battle to protect Himeka-Chan. We all destroy the rings. But... both Himeka-Chans got well and was all over. We can find the ring of Zeus,but it´s probably broken too. We confirmed the superising fact that Kazune Kun and I....... were husband and wife,and Himeka Chan was our daugther. What is he thinking really..... Then she heard someone called her"Hanazono Saaaan! there you are" said Micchi."Ah! Micchi" said Karin. "Hanazono San did you know? Kazune-Kun is going to England!!" said Micchi. Karin said" Ah,Yes I know. What do you recommend I ask you for as a souvenier from this trip to England Micchi?. Micchi said " What are you talking about? It´s not just a little trip! He just asked me about this school´s sister school in England!. Karin said " He´s going to Study abroad. St.. Study Abroad? Study Abroad? Kazune-Kun is?! No Way!! I didn´t know that!! Micchi said" Hmmm..... But he seemed fairly serious when he asked about it. Karin said" NO!! If Kazune-kun´s studying abroad doe´s that mean we be apart for years? I DON´T WANT THAT!! -*sobs-*.

Karin went to find Kazune ,and say " Kazune-Kun!! Uh...um,Hey.

Kazune said" Ah,Karin. What´s up?

Karin said" I CAN´T LET IT HAPPEN!! Kazune- Kuuun! Is it true about studying abroad?! He,all that god transformation stuff is over now.

Kazune said" Eh? who told you about that?

Karin said" It Dosen´t matter! You....Won´t go anywhere will you? You Won´t right Kazune-kun?

Kazune stays quiet......theres a silence

Karin says " Kazune-Kun?

Kazune says " That´s none of your business.

Karin----- !!!!!

Karin says " It is my business! we live together aftar all! Come on Kazune-Kun It´s not true is it?! Come on! --grabs Kazune´s shoulder.

Kazune says " YOU JUST A STUPID GIRL!!! STAY OUT IF IT!! -----lets go of Karin of my shoulder.

Karin went EHHH! what was that!?.

-------------------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------

"urse Crse Curse Curse Curse Curse Curse Curse"said Karin.

Umm Hanazono-San? what are you doing "said Micchi?

Karin said" Look at this Ta-Da This is Kazune-Kuns Passport! I changed his photo to a picture of a Xavier.

Micchi went Wah-Uh-oh!

*******************************Travia Card from Shii-Chan**************************************

Thus is an Illigal act called "Forrgery of official cocuments," so good kids,Dont TRRY this.

**************************************************************************************************************

Kazune came,and said" Hey,that´s my passport I was looking for that yesterday! What are you doing with it,Karin?

Karin said: Hmm. What Am I doing Indeed.

Kazune said " WHAT DID YOU DO!!? I CAN¨T USE THIS!!

Karin said" Ho Ho Ho Ho this will teach you not to ignore Karin-Chan.

Kazune said" But Oh well.

Karin: EH?

Kazune: Actually this one´s almost expired. see.

Kazune: I was just about to renew my passport,anyway. (Thoughts its still a little embarassing but...)

Karin: KGGGHH! WHY YOU-!

Micchi: ..........................

Karin said" Take that! Plan B!!

I call it "operation:Fill Kazune-Kun´s Luggage with Bugs"!!

Karin said" I can just see the bug-hating Kazune-Kun´s Face covered in tears!

Micchi: Wow,so where are the bugs?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Karin said" Micchi! there´s a bug!! Oh? Found one?--hugs Micchi of fear.

Karin: Catch it Catch it!

Micchi: Hanazono-San your face will be covered with tears long before Kazune-Kun´s is..... B..But........

Karin: Stares-.

Micchi: That shows just how much you don´t want to be apart from Kazune-Kun. You are trying your best,aren´t you Hanazono-San?

Karin: EH! No! this is payback for Kazune-Kun for being such a tryant!!.(huffs)

Micchi: Yeah I understand. You´re so cute.

Karin: U...Ugh! You Don´t understand at all Micchi!

I dont want to be apart from him. He says.........

Micchi: Smiles.

Karin: A-All right! I just put this in Kazune-Kuns Luggage.! (TRIPS)

GYAAAAAAHH!

Kazune: ! !!! What´s wrong Karin!!? (Bug on forhead)

Karin: Kazune KUUUUNN!!!!!!1

Kazune: Falls,and bumps into stuff,and faints.

Karin: Kyaaaaa! he´s bleeding!!

Micchi Kazune-Kuns Bleeding!! I´m sorry I´m sorry wake up Kazune-Kun! You Can´t die!! you can go to England. So please open your eyes!!(hugs Kazune)

Kazune: Wakes up.

Karin: Ah,Kazune-Kun!! thanks goodness!

Micchi: Kazune-Kain don´t go......... to England.

Kazune,and Karin: Micchi?

Micchi: Think of Hanazono-san. Can you lly bear to sacrfice her? You´ll make her sad.

Kazune: No. I´m going.

Karin: !

Kazune: (starts to cry) I´m going becasue I have to go now. It´s not about Karin.(wipes)

Micchi: Then I´ll take this opportunity to...... take Hanazono-San for myself

Karin,and Kazune: Glares

Kazune: Starts to be jealous

Kazune: Do what you want. Slams door

Karin: I´m sorry Micchi... Thank you. I´m sorry.

Micchi: Hanazono-san......

Karin: I don´t mean anything. To Kazune-Kun.(starts to run away)

Micchi: Hanazono-san!

Karin: Stupid!! Stupid Kazune-Kun!!!! I never mattered to Kazune-Kun. And yet I got so carried away.

Karin STUPID!! Is it that important!? More then Me! It´s making me so sad! Is studying aboad is "god transformation" that Important!? Kazune-Kun,you STUPID JERK!

Eh!

Glasses man?

Glassses man: Ngh...! Amuatar Goddess! Don´t shout so suddenly!

Karin: Why are you falling out of trees? Kuh!

Glasses Man: I used to always observe you from Tree-Tops Old Habits..

Karin´s thoughts( is he Koala)?

Karin: That´s weird. You Should Stop that!

Glasses Man: Wh..what?

Karin: It´s weird! but you´re still hung up on it? You don´t have a ring anymore. You can´t transform! First Kazune-Kun,now Glasses Man...

Glasses Guy: Ngh... Kujyou? This is why I call you an Amateur Goddess. You Don´t understand How we felt,why we fought!

Karin: I..I was working hard for Himeka-Chan,too that not what I meant!

Glasses Guy: To us,the god transformation was our destiny... an our reason for living!

Karin: EH?! Your reason for living!? it was so that important!!!

Glasses guy: Hn..! I´m sure it´s the same for Kujyo!

Karin: UGH! I don´t get! Instaed of obsessing over something that´s over.... Why don´t you you use that energy to are about Kirka-Senpai, the one who fought with you?(starts running)

Glasses Guy: .....

Karin: AAAAUGH! this is making less and less sense! Their " reason for living"? Really!?.

Karin: Is "God transformation" Kazune-Kun´s.... reason for living too? Is that why this god stuff more important than I am?(tears)

Karin: I kind of feel like the good transformation has taken Kazune-Kun from me...

NN? voices?

* puts ear through door*

"Are you okay with Kazune-kun I wouldn´t able to stand it." said Micchi.

Karin: Ah! Micchi!

Micchi: I can´t bear to see her being so sad.

Kazune: ....... you´re a very nice guy. And If I´m not careful,she might hate me. But.. It might be hard on Karin not. I´m the one whot her mixed her up in all this. I couldn´t do any-thing on my own. She was living a peaceful live,but I dragged her into this.... It was a dangerous battle,but she worked with us if for herself. For us,when at the time,we were practically strangers to her. What ever happens,I will protect her. I will do anything to protect them. If it´s for my family, I want to be worthy of Karin´s feelings. So I will do everything I can! I don´t care what happens to me!

Karin: Smiles,and says "Kazune-kun".! I was able to work so hard becasue Kazune-kun,and Himeka-Chan were with me...... Kazune-Kun and I are husband,and wife... Hikmeka-Chan is our child.. my family..

Micchi: I understand. to Think you would have a such a firm resolve. But what will you do If I take Hanazono-san? Like eariler.

Kazune: What are you stupid? If you take her I´ll just steal her back of course!

Karin: Eh?

Kazune: I won´t let anyone have her!

Micchi: Hmmm, that´s quite different than you said before.

Kazune: well,there were bugs there. I wanted to get out as fast as I could NN?

Kazune,and Micchi: AAAHH!! Karin!!!!

Kazune: you planned this Nishikori!!

Micchi: I...I didn´t know. I-

Karin:I..I´m sorry. I... didn´t understand what you were thinking Kazune-kun.

Kazune: Blush

Karin. I.. I´m behind you!! No matter how lonely It is,I´ll be okay!!!

Kazune: Blush... Whatever!

Karin: Go study abroad Kazune-Kun!

Kazune: Eh? Me? Why?

Karin: Eh?

Himeka: I´m Hooome.

Karin: EH Himeka-chan is the one studying abroad!?

Himeka: Ehh EHHh ehhh

Karin: Wh-Why!? will you be okay speaking english?

Micchi: Eh? no way!!

Kazune: It was a misunderstanding?

Himeka: yes.Q-Chan will be with me for a while. Besides you know?

Himeka: I thought Kazune-Chan was my cousin. when I found out he was my farther.... I was really,really surprised.

Karin: ah, you heard that? you just acted so normal.

Himeka: Of couse heard it. At first,I was so surprised,I got depressed. But eventually I calmed down. And then I wanted to know... What my farther was like! Wgat kind of person was my farther before he protected me in the form of Kazune-Chan? so I want to go to England,where my father was! I want to know no matter what it takes!!! I´m sorry for keeping it a secret while I talked while I talked it over with Kazune-Chan.

Karin: Himeka Chan.

Kazune:There´s something else that I´m concerned about,so I´m go and come right back. well... It depends on how things are over therre... but I should be back in a month or two?

Karin: Oh. Then I´ll be alone.

Micchi: It´s okay,Hanazono-san I´ll

Kazune: Oh yeah,Nishikori! I have a favor to ask you.

Micchi: Eh!

Karin: ..but... I´ll be alone ...

But Himeka-Chan should be getting here soon.

Kazune: I´m sorry! you really will be lonely won´t you?

Karin: yeah! I´ll be fine! I´ll take care of things while your gone!

Karin: well,take care kazune-kun.

Kazune: Yeah you too,Karin.

Karin: Y..yes will be but.. your going to protect us.... Himeka-chan is going to learn the truth.

Karin: You have wonderful intentions! I have support you,too

Kazune: thank you. I´m sorry.

Kazune: Should I kiss you?

Karin: Eh!!!!!!!!

Karin:ehhhh noow!!!!!!!!!!

Kazune: Be quiet everyone will hear you!

Kazune: * takes Karin´s hat off.

Lifts her chin up.

comes closer.

very closer ready to kiss.

Micchi: Heeeey!! Come on,let´s go!

Kazune: Michiru-Kuuuun!

Karin:Jumps!

Kazune: Micchi...

Micchi: If passport control is crowded,we´ll miss our flight. Aren´t you the one who told me to come with you becsue you wanted to investgate something at my house in england?

Kazune: Yeah,yeah...

Kazune: well,Karin...

Karin: yeah?

Kazune puts karins hat back at her head.

Kazune: we´ll finish when I get back!

Karin: Eh! *-blushes crazy*-

Karin: Kazune I´ll do my best....to look forward to the day you come back!

-------------------The End-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AW that was sad

WOW THIS THE LONGEST STORY IN THE WORLD FOR ME! OWWW My hand hurts!!

Karin: are you okay

yeah!

well I DIDNT MADE THIS STORY  
Karin: YEAH KOGE-DONBO DID!

well see ya for next chapter!

Kazune: OH yeah please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
